


a divine power

by avoidfilledwithcelluloid



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dom/sub, Happy Ending?, Interesting Interrogation Tactics, M/M, Magic Cock, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Pre-Yotsuba Arc (Death Note), Ryuk but as a Guest Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/pseuds/avoidfilledwithcelluloid
Summary: L has a particular power that has helped him get confessions from even the most hardened, tight-lipped criminals, and he offers to use this power on Light to get an honest answer to the question "Are You Kira?" Not really believing L's power is real (and also smelling an easy way to lie his way out of being caught) Light agrees to submit to this bizarre investigative power - not realizing that L is about to make him a *very* honest man.TL;DR, L has a Magic Cock That Makes Anyone He Fucks Fall in Love With Him AU.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 59
Kudos: 149





	a divine power

**Author's Note:**

> *steps up to a podium, shuffles my speech cards as the press quiets to hear my opening remarks*
> 
> hello everyone. thank you for coming here today to read "a divine power." this fic was written because i thought it would be hot and i wanted to write Light being fucked stupid. i hope you enjoy it, and leave comments that alluded to that enjoyment. i will answer all further questions after the fic is finished. thank you.
> 
> *i wave as the press begins to shout questions, but i have already stepped off stage and am drinking a little juice box with my PR manager. they are giving me a towel to dry off my sweat.*

The interrogation room was blank: a new sheet of paper – every wall white and unadorned no matter where Light looked. At least these walls were better than the dark gloomy ones in his cell. He bent over the chair back, looking upside down at the wall behind him and noting its slicker surface. _There’s the two way,_ he thought as his bangs trickled away from his eyes and left his vision clear. For a moment, he imagined the affectless stare L would be drilling him with from the other side of the mirror. The vision made him hungry.

He jolted upright as the interrogation room door stuttered open, L holding the knob in one hand and a small package in the other. Dark hair, ruffled like a crow’s feathers after flight, stood out against the walls, although L’s white shirt blended in fine. Light realized he’d imagined those eyes wrong before. The grey stare trained on him was sharp, consuming, and L didn’t look away once.

In one fluid motion L slipped into the chair across from Light with knees pressed to his chest. He tossed the package onto the metal table and steepled his hands, pressing the fingertips to thin, long lips.

“So,” L said. “You say you might be Kira.”

Light squeezed his hands and flexed his wrists in their cuffs. Pulled from his confinement before he could toss away his memories to Ryuk, he chafed at not just his restraints but the inconvenience. And that stupid Shinigami had ditched him twenty minutes before, begging boredom as he let Light languish in the interrogation room.

“I don’t think I really am,” Light said. “But I’m just not sure. You understand, right? Being unsure?”

“Hm.” L shook his head. “No. I don’t. I’m a very assured person. But it’s interesting to hear you’re not. I assumed you were a very confident person when I first met you, Light.”

 _Of course you did,_ Light groaned in his thoughts. He closed his eyes and set himself to the side – a faint shadow-self who grimaced at the tremor he worked up in his voice. A little hokey, sure, but something besides his words needed to do the heavy lifting before Ryuk got back. Once that monster was around, Light could perform his magic trick, shooing his shadow-self into the wings so a memory-free and innocent man could perform a genuine play for L.

“I usually am,” he murmured. “But these days…Well, with Kira around, it’s so hard to be sure of anything.”

“You mean, with yourself around. Since you _might_ be Kira, right Light?”

Between his teeth, Light bit off a sneer and turned it into a sigh. “Oh, Ryuga,” he laughed. “I guess you got me with that.”

“Are you Kira?” L stood and leaned across the table; his shadow was a long and spiked blanket over Light. “Tell me the truth. This is my last offering to you.”

“Last offering?” Light pressed himself to his chair, eyebrow raised. “What are you talking about? What is this, some kind of intimidation tactic?”

With a heavy exhale, L turned from Light and toward a wall. His eyes darted around but didn’t stray from that wall as he spoke.

“As you know, I am the world’s greatest detective. I’ve earned this reputation through my intellect and ability to solve puzzles others couldn’t, for the most part. There is, however, another ability I have that has helped me in the direst of cases.”

“You said you’re an assured person, but you’re sounding a little worried right now.” Light smiled, carving until it was a fragile, nervous thing. “If anyone can solve the Kira case, it’s you.”

L’s eyes cut to meet Light’s and their abrupt focus pinned him. His blood froze and Light was caught on those sharp grey eyes the way a shirt caught on an exposed nail, gently unraveling.

“Don’t patronize me with your false friendship,” L said – his voice cool and tight. “When I speak about my other ability, I want you to understand it is something I bring out in only the most _grave_ of circumstances.”

“What is it then?” Talking to cover his fear, Light spat questions into L’s stone expression. “What sort of ability could make you talk like this? False friendship? We are friends.”

“I am going to ask again and if you lie, well.” L pulled back a bit, his lips slipping into a soft, disquieting grin. “Well, then this will be a grave circumstance, won’t it? Now, are you Kira?”

“No!” Light shouted, unnerved by the closeness. How was L making him lose his cool like this? To be frank, Light knew part of it was proximity – that he could see only L in this featureless room, smell him and his distinct clean laundry and coffee perfume taking up all the space leftover.

L sighed at his shout. “Then I must use my most dangerous ability,” he said. “I will have to fuck the truth from you.”

“What?” Tension drained from Light and nervous laughter took its place. “Fuck the truth from me? Are you crazy?”

“Ever since I came of age as a man,” L said, “my penis has had the ability to fuck people into telling the truth. Anyone I fuck has confessed to all of their crimes in the cloud of immense pleasure my sexual ability leaves them in. And so, to make you tell the truth, I will have to fuck you until you confess.”

“But I told you the truth,” Light said. “I’m not Kira.”

“If you told me the truth, then when I fuck you, I’m sure you’ll say the same thing.” L took the package he came in with and opened it; lubricant was set on the table as Light watched with wide eyes. “But if you wish to remain in confinement, then I will let you go back to your cell and we will uncover the truth the long way.”

“So, if I let you fuck me into confessing that I’m _not_ Kira, which is the truth, then I can go free?” Light waited for L to nod before continuing. “And if I refuse, you’ll continue the investigation into me?”

“I told you,” L said, “I am the world’s greatest detective because of my intellect. There are other ways to solve a case, however, and to spare as many lives as possible, it would be quicker for me to use my sexual ability to get a confession now.”

Light bit his lip and considered. There was a very high probability L was lying; actually, he _had_ to be lying. Fucking the truth from someone just couldn’t possibly be real. Knowing that L believed his own lie, though, was a ripe opportunity. What would it take to clear his name entirely except for one quick session with someone Light didn’t even find unattractive? He could fuck L, shout his innocence, and be home grinning with nothing more than a sore ass.

“All right, Ryuga, I’ll agree to fuck you,” he said, “but only to clear my name.”

“There is no other reason I would have sex with you, Light.” L put his hands on the table with a solemn expression. “I don’t have romantic or sexual interest in you. This will be an investigative function of my job – just so that you are fully aware before we start.”

His shadow-self unable to stop him, Light snorted. “Why do you have to say it like that?” He laughed again. “Are you afraid I’m going to want you to take me to dinner?”

For a moment, L was silent. He stood, pushed in his chair, and came around to unlock Light’s handcuffs. As he flexed his arms and blood flowed back in, Light twisted his torso to get a better look at where L brooded next to him.

“Oh,” Light breathed. “You _are_ afraid of that, huh?”

“Any man might say that my incredible sexual ability, so good it reduces hardened criminals to listing their every infraction, is a blessing,” L said, “but it is a curse. Every person I have used this ability on has fallen in love with me, yet I’ve never wanted any of them again. You understand why I use it so sparingly.”

“Don’t worry.” Light patted a gentle hand on L’s shoulder. “I promise not to fall in love with you. Let’s just have a little fun, okay? You have to admit that this is a very silly situation.”

His fingers skittered as his hand fell from L and into his own lap. Light toyed with his pants’ button. A thump shot his head up to see L toss his jeans to the floor, standing in only loose boxers and yanking his shirt over his head. The jerky movements reminded Light of a street cat he once saw fighting with a fast food paper bag. _Yes,_ he thought, _I think my secret is safe from his sexual charms._

“You need to undress,” L said. He put his shirt with his discarded pants, kicking them to the side. “Or do you need help, after not having use of your arms during confinement?”

“Hm?” Light’s hands sprung from his lap. “Oh, well. I might need some help.”

L wasn’t far from him but carried his long strides like a journey. Where his hands fell over Light’s were freezer burn – cold to point of shocking. His push, however, was gentle in its perfunctory action to reach the zipper, and Light let his hands fall away at L’s unspoken, physical request. Pants undone and the black waistband of his briefs slicing a perfect line over his abdomen, Light dared himself to look at the so called “magic” penis where it hid behind fabric folds. Baggy as they were, L’s boxers revealed almost nothing.

“Are you unsure?” L’s question didn’t move Light’s eyes, though he inhaled at the cold touch on his stomach. “Even someone like you can find fear in the prospect of physical intimacy.”

“Someone like me?” Light scoffed, pushing his pants off fully. He, for a moment, felt silly standing just in his over-sized black shirt. “I’m very sure of what I need to do and I’m not unfamiliar with sex. Someone like _me_ has had it before.”

“Ah. So you’re concerned about a level playing field?” L set his arms on either side of Light, gripping the table’s edge to pull himself closer. “Worried that I saw you as less experienced?”

“No.” Cutting his eyes to the floor, Light found his shadow-self curdled by an unfamiliar static. “Not less experienced.” Between breaths, his shadow and something else blurred. “You think I’m cold, don’t you? That this is just a game to me?”

“Isn’t it?” L was near enough to kiss. “It’s a game to me.”

He darted in but Light pulled away, back digging into the table. “No kissing,” he said. “If it’s a game, then there should be rules. That’s my rule: No kissing.”

His voice was firm but inside Light was in the breeze, fluttering between his lungs, his organs. So close to his own, L’s lips were thin but tempting. Light touched the hem of his shirt only to find long spider fingers pulling it off him – all his clothes tossed aside as L circled his waist with curious hands. They fitted to Light’s bottom, lifted him onto the table.

“Sorry for the lack of amenities.” L bent Light back, eyes impassive despite his apology. “If I were to escort you to a bedroom, the team may become suspicious of our activities.”

“More than you cutting off the cameras to this room?” Light raised his eyebrow.

“The cameras are on.” Hot breath poured over Light’s neck as L mouthed over it. Rustling and a soft crumpling against the floor were all he heard as L discarded the last barrier between them, tossing away his boxers. Naked skin brushed against skin and combined with the revelation that _someone_ was watching, Light broke out in goosebumps. Against his thigh, his own cock – already half-hard – hardened further.

“Who?”

“Watari.” L put a hand over the sinew between Light’s pelvis and leg, stroking the taut skin with one finger. “I never allow interrogations to be viewed by anyone but he and I. Things can get messy.”

“D-do you fuck all your suspects?” The tease of L’s finger scurried traitorous pleasure up Light’s spine. Oh, fuck. He wanted more of those hands on him. “Or just the handsome ones who’re innocent?”

“I usually break recalcitrant suspects like you by removing their fingernails.” Clinical honesty froze over L’s voice. “But in your case, I thought you might appreciate another tactic.” L took hold of Light’s hand, pressing his thumb up an index finger until his nail dug in. “And you have such pretty hands, Light. What a shame to hurt them.”

Bidden by the brief pain amongst pleasure, Light whimpered and cursed himself for it. He jerked his hand from L and bent both legs around the other’s back, digging his heels into the firm buttocks. His strength drove L’s cock flat against his and another vulnerable little sound dripped from him – a moan – as the shafts rubbed together. Light tilted forward, looking away from L’s face to the “magic” cock and his heart thumped. There, rubbing on his own respectable penis, was the most beautiful cock he’d ever seen. It was longer than his and thick from base to tip. The skin was soft, a little darker than the rest of L, and sprouted from black curls. A small pearl of pre-come crowned the head; Light wanted to lick it and taste whatever spell it contained.

L didn’t smirk, or laugh. His expression was grave – a man watching an execution.

“I told you,” he said. “It is a curse.”

“I want it.” Light didn’t know what to say beyond that. His thoughts, though not clouded completely, became focused on a goal – to have L’s cock inside him, in one hole or another. At that moment, through the wall floated the errant Shinigami himself, Ryuk. Wings cutting the air like a hummingbird, he slipped behind L and peered his bright yellow eyes over dark tufts of hair. Sharp teeth curled under his coal-black lips.

“You busy here, Light?” Ryuk’s loud honk of a laugh bounced off the white walls. “I thought you hated this guy.”

Light shut his eyes but Ryuk didn’t disappear from his senses – his bulky maneuvering audible as L wrapped a slick hand around both their cocks. His palms were warm, something Light didn’t expect, and he pumped them in smooth, long strokes that threw kindling into an aroused fire in Light’s stomach. Another hand, wet too, pulled Light by the hip until his bottom perched off the table. L petted a finger against his fluttering hole that Light clenched in anxiety.

“No.” The word was a firm yet murmured order. “You must open up for me, Light. Otherwise I cannot give you what you want.” A soft fingertip rubbed over the tight ring of muscle, not penetrating but coaxing. “Don’t you want my cock inside you?”

“Yes,” Light nodded, the corners of his eyes growing damp. “Yes, I want it inside me.”

“Say what you want inside you,” L said. “Tell me, and I’ll stretch you for it.”

Unsteady breaths halted Light’s speech, with his lust torn between the gentle caress of L’s finger and the slick pump of his hand. Every glide brought the brief brush of his cock against L’s and sparked more nauseating bliss in Light.

“I w-want your cock inside me,” he groaned. “I want it, I want your cock in me, please.”

“Geez.” Ryuk’s laughter was less joyous, more uncomfortable back-of-the-party chuckling. Light opened one eye to catch him milling around the interrogation room corner with his bulbous yellow gaze pointed anywhere but the table. “You humans and your genitals. I’m gonna split.”

For a moment, he hung on – a fly studying the strange beings so different from him – and then Ryuk phased through the wall. Hardly able to formulate a response, Light shot his head back as L’s finger pressed into him. The push was slow and alien, but he took deep breaths to loosen whatever tightness still held in his hole. L switched the hand on Light’s cock to his waist, petting the trembling ribs and stomach as though soothing a feral creature.

“Breath in your nose, out your mouth,” L instructed. “There you go. Opening up for my fingers so well, Light.” A single huffed laugh – the only note of humor in L’s entire demeanor – parted his lips. “You told me you were very experienced. Hasn’t Miss Amane touched you here?”

Clouds of bliss didn’t prevent Light’s scoff or his venomous tone.

“I’m not a p-ervert.” He couldn’t help the drag on his words, a sudden spike of pleasure from the addition of a second finger pressuring something inside him. With that spike his entire body attuned to the tender thrusts of L’s fingers – nipples ripening into twin hard rosebuds, stomach tightening, and his mouth too dry to complain again. When Light dragged a nervous gaze to L, he knew his reaction was no surprise. _It is a curse_ , L had said. _Every person has fallen in love with me_. Swallowing, Light tilted his hips back onto the delightful crook of those fingers. No, he wouldn’t fall in love – this was only pleasure, nothing else.

A third finger joined and stretched him just on the edge of painful. Now L’s other hand migrated to pinch a tender rosebud on Light’s chest. Thumb rolling over the alert nipple, L teased it with his nail until the bud fattened further. Light mewled and wrapped his hand over his mouth. Teeth sunk into his palm as L gave his other nipple the same treatment – the sensation better than he’d ever thought. He writhed, an electric wire in a bathtub sparking from each end, and let out a keen sweeter than he’d heard from anyone: not just himself, but any woman or man he’d ever been with. L bent forward, his thin lips hovered over Light’s chest.

“May I kiss them?” He asked. “I know you had a rule about kissing, but your cute nipples. They seem to want it.” Light nodded, unable to speak his consent but desperate to feel those lips on his aching buds. Even the comment, his _cute_ nipples, scratched an itch deep inside where Light expected a prick of annoyance. L licked over the right one first, then buried the rosebud in a chaste kiss that consumed Light in the warm, wet sensation. As L moved to the next nipple, he laid another kiss to the flat breastbone in between. “I didn’t know you were so sensitive here. Do you think if someone were to tease them enough, you’d come from just having your nipples touched?”

“I d-don’t know.” Light squirmed through another hot mouthed kiss to his chest, this one longer as L laved his tongue over the yearning nipple. “You’re teasing me too much. I’ll come before I get on your cock.”

“Oh,” L said. “Well. I’ll keep your sensitivity in mind.”

Spit trailed from his mouth as he drifted from Light’s tender bud. When it broke, the cool line of saliva dropped onto Light – his body so warm now that the slight temperature difference shocked him. His shadow-self, dormant since L began to touch him, sneered now in the back of his brain. _He’s spitting on you,_ it said. _L is spitting on Kira, and you’re excited by it._ The reminder of their places made Light’s bliss sour and he tightened on L’s fingers – a change that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Light.” All three digits withdrew from his hole and Light sighed, almost forlorn to lose them. “Are you all right to continue?”

“It’s fine.” Light shut the mental door on his shadow-self. “Please. I want to keep going.”

He had made it this far – through L treating his body as a dig site for previously undiscovered pleasure areas – and confessed nothing. In fact, his reactions should’ve proven more of his innocence. Would the great Kira whimper and writhe for L? Never. But a simple man, innocent of any crimes, who was overtaken by a lover’s touch? Yes, Light Yagami couldn’t be Kira – only a young man figuring out his body.

“Okay.” L fisted himself, pumping his cock in leisurely strokes. Each stroke had a little click, like a watch hand, and Light’s eyes grew heavy-lidded watching the head and shaft disappear and reappear through L’s grip. The metronome of L touching himself hypnotized Light to let his muscles unlock, puddle themselves into a relaxed body. Pre-come drooled over those long fingers. Envy, quick to strike, hit Light in the chest – he wanted L’s come on his fingers, to lick it away and taste. He shoved that feeling behind the same door as his shadow-self.

“Turn on your stomach,” L said. “Trust me, from my own experience, this position will be easier on your back.” He helped Light to readjust, his cock bouncing against his stomach while he had hands on Light’s hips. “There. Hold the other side of the table. Spread your legs, yes.” A gentle brush to his inner thigh from L made Light shiver. “Just a little more, now, that’s perfect.”

Light stared at the wall across from him, into the blankness, and experienced only through touch L’s cock head notched against his entrance. It was strange – how wet, how soft yet hard, and how easily it entered. L held onto his hip with one hand, the other feeding his cock into Light’s hole until it eventually sucked the rest in until he bottomed out. His balls were plush against Light and bounced when L pulled back. A little gasp burst from Light at the first full thrust in. More poured out of him as over and over L’s cock made an unbroken slide in, out, all against his inner walls.

“Ah, ah,” Light huffed out on the table, his breath fogging across metal in a long grey streak. “Oh! O-o-oh, Ryu-ga.”

Each movement was a matchstick rasped against a carton, growing in efficiency until L bent forward onto his elbows, one hand on Light’s hip and the other wrapping around to grasp his jaw. He thrust deeper, harder, smacking Light’s prostate and the match caught fire.

“O-o-oh,” Light moaned. “Yes!” Another thrust slammed inside him, right where he wanted it, and stars danced before his eyes. His body was on fire; his thoughts melted to candle wax all collecting into one single funnel of _more, please L, more!_ L cradled his jaw, kept it open for all the humiliating wails his cock fucked out of Light. He couldn’t keep them in, his being falling deeper beneath a spell L cast on him with that hard cock – turning Light into a pure thing of pleasure.

“Do you feel that, deep inside you?” L whispered against the shell of Light’s ear. “How you’d do anything for me to keep thrusting?”

“Y-yes,” Light nodded, tears leaking from his fluttering lashes. “Anything. Don’t stop, please!”

“Are you Kira?” L rocked his hips, almost jolting Light’s untouched cock into the table’s edge.

Light bit his lip, wavering. His secrets, once behind iron-clad doors, only kept a single thread between them and exposure. Fingers slid away from his face and L dropped both hands from his body, stilling his cock still deep in Light. In maddening circles, he ground his tip against Light’s prostate – it wasn’t enough. When Light tried to rock back, give himself the friction he wanted, L spanked him hard.

“You will not try to fuck yourself on my cock,” L said. “Answer me, now. Are you Kira?”

Two thumbs pressed just at the split of Light’s bottom and parted his cheeks. L sank his cock deeper and as it hit far enough inside, something within Light shifted. His shadow-self fought and so did Light – clawing his way from the fracture L split down him. He bit his lip, turned his head and whimpered as L pressed harder.

“Feel that?” His voice blanketed Light’s senses. “Feel how deep I am inside your body, how it’s begging me to fuck it to pieces? You want to come on my cock, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Light said into his own shoulder. “Yes, yes, please.”

“You know what you have to do,” L whispered. “Tell me the truth, Light. Tell me the truth, and I’ll fuck you the way your body deserves. The way you need to be fucked.”

Rolling his eyes back, his attempts to buck back thwarted by two strong hands holding him down, Light groaned. The weight of L inside him – unmoving and heavy – was a maddening match to each brush of his cock against Light’s inner walls, the small yet seismic twitches widening the ever-growing fracture. His shadow-self pulled on one side and something else, something soft and hot and animal, pulled Light the other way.

“Mm, L,” he gasped, forgetting any name but the real one. “Move, please! Please, please, I want more.”

“Do you know how they’ve described it,” L said, “the people who have been driven to confession by my fucking them? They are consumed by the pleasure, the absolute pure happiness that comes with their orgasm. They describe it as touching divinity.” He skidded his thumb down Light’s back, caressing every knob. “I know who you are, Light. How much your body aches for something to make it blessed – purpose, victory, pleasure. Let me fill you up with something divine, Light. Tell me the truth, and let me give you bliss.”

Light squeezed his eyes closed. At the back of his neck, sweat rolled in heavy lines and all the while, L’s words echoed in his head. _I know who you are._ Another tiny shift, L moving a hair or maybe just breathing, and his cock jostled inside. Light wanted to be known; he wanted to know what it felt like to be fucked by someone who knew him. The fracture cracked all the way down: in fell his shadow-self, his secrets, and out poured love like molten lava. His eyes fluttered open, and Light spoke with a tongue bidden by a desperate, honest desire – to never lie to but always please L. To love him, to give him what he wanted.

“Yes,” he cried. “Yes, yes! I’m Kira. I’m the one.” Eyes glistening and heart pounding, he wretched back to gaze at L. Sweat turned black hair almost midnight, with tufts plastered to his cheeks where spots of pink exertion rose. Gray eyes watched Light trembling with an applied impassivity, but underneath them – yes, Light knew it had to be – was someone affected by their fucking: someone who hadn’t adhered to his earlier claim to not be attracted to Light at all.

“Please,” Light murmured. “Please let me come on your cock. Please fuck me. I want you. I want you more than anything.”

“More than your perfect world,” L said. “More than the power you’ve been using to kill criminals.”

“ _Yes-s-s_. _”_ Light couldn’t imagine anything more than that beautiful cock inside him, those hands touching and teasing him, until the end of time. A perfect world? Killing criminals? If L told him no, then Light would obey. He wanted nothing else but L. “ _Yes, yes, please!_ ”

A slow exhale dropped L’s features. His expression was tired, although not displeased. He ran his hands over Light’s ribs, tracing the restless motion of his back, and then down to stroke his thumb against Light’s hole stretched around him.

“I didn’t expect this to happen,” he said. “I don’t know what to do. I’ve never wanted someone who fell under my cock’s spell before. And now here you are, and I’m not sure what comes after.” L shrugged, his fingers gripping Light by the hips and pulling him back for a shallow thrust. “I suppose you could be my little sex slave, hm?”

A primal happiness flooded Light as he was fucked deeply again. “Yes,” he nodded. “I’m your love slave. I’ll do anything for you. I’m yours, _yours._ ”

“You’ll do anything for me?” L thrust in sharp, messy strokes – no longer a precise rhythm but raw, passionate. His pelvis slapped against Light, the boniness like a paddling on his already aching ass. “So many people have said that before, Light. Begged for their freedom if only so they could stay speared on my cock. But I wonder,” he tucked a strand of hair behind Light’s ear. His breath, hot over the sensitive cartilage, surprised in how near it was. Light arched up, L’s chest and nipples grazing his back, and moaned as L brushed away his hair to kiss his throat. “I wonder how much you’d do for me, Light.”

“Whatever you want,” Light said. “Make me your little toy, please, fuck me senseless. Split me on your perfect cock, please, please!”

“Okay,” L sighed – this one warm and almost sentimental. “After this, there’s no going back. But then again, there wasn’t any going back before.”

He slammed once, twice, and on the third thrust slapped his hand flat to Light’s bottom. The spank was the match, the flame, and the powder keg as orgasm exploded through Light.

“Oh, _yes!_ ” Come shot from his cock onto the table, his legs trembled until L’s hands were all that held him up, and everything in Light’s mind erased into one clean, blank page. “ _I’m coming! You’re making me come so hard!_ ”

A croon slipped from Light’s mouth, swollen from where he’d bitten it, as L came after him. Load after load of come poured into him from L’s orgasm, which he growled out pressed flat to Light’s bottom. Body glowing, Light was satisfied – a sensation more perfect than he’d ever felt before.

“O-oh,” Light hummed. “Thank you, L. I f-feel so good now. ‘M so full.”

“Of course.” L kissed the back of his neck. “There are more questions I have about your methods as Kira. How do you suppose I get those answered?”

He pulled himself out, earning a forlorn whimper from Light as come dribbled from his hole. The perfect happiness turned to hunger. Taking hold of his shoulder, L turned Light around to face him. Light pushed forward, toppling L into the interrogation chair and scrambling into his lap. Hands pressed to gaunt cheeks, he kissed L on his thin mouth. It opened for him and took control quickly, swallowing all the love Light poured into the kiss. All of his body was on fire and dipping his tongue into that accepting mouth, letting L lick and suck at him as Light wrapped himself around the detective, was respite from the flames. But it wasn’t enough – he wanted to give L even more of himself.

“Fuck me again,” Light murmured into the kiss. “Whatever you want. Use me, please.”

“I intend to.” L wrapped a possessive hand around Light’s waist.

**Three years later**

Sun came through the windows and warmed the leather of Light’s collar. He hummed, flipping through the case file for a sticky note he’d left for himself, and shifted his weight. Inside him, a thick dildo brushed his prostate and Light’s hair stood on end. He moaned, rocking back on it again for another jolt of pleasure, and Ryuk flew in just as Light stopped. Cheeks ruddy and tongue dry, he glared at the Shinigami making his slow descent from the vaulted ceiling of his and L’s home.

“What’s the word?” Ryuk perched on a sofa beside Light. They were in the study – Light’s special study, L called it, because of the multitude of dildos set around the place amongst regular office supplies. Each dildo was, of course, cast in the exact image of L’s cock, although none of them ever brought Light the same pleasure. Not that he was allowed to come on them right now anyway; when L was out of the home, Light didn’t have permission to come.

“I’m working right now,” Light sniffed. “And anyway. I gave you an assignment a week ago. Did you do it already, or something?”

“No. It was just boring. What about something else? You got a different assignment?”

In discovering the true killer but finding himself with a favorite love slave, L was unable to fulfill his original plan of sending Light off to justice. Instead, after fucking out all the details of his Kira work, L decided he’d rather keep Light on his lap and offered to help pin the crimes on someone else in exchange for Light’s complete submission. Already be-spelled by the magic cock, Light agreed readily to supplicate to his love.

L brought Light onto the Kira taskforce under the guise of observing his suspect more closely as they searched for a fitting candidate for a setup. During the search, Light couldn’t help himself and several times would hide under L’s computer table to suck his cock while the taskforce worked around them. L tried various devices on Light’s sensitive chest, teasing and soothing the sweet pink nipples until Light came with no other stimulation, leaving him happily pliant as L mounted him. They’d even spent an entire “date” with Misa where Light sat on L’s lap, naked from the waist down and under a blanket as he was gently bounced on the detective’s cock through stilted conversation.

When at last the file of one Kyosuke Higuchi rolled across their desk – a man made to pin a crime on – Light had given himself to L’s command near entirely and L was all too happy to get rid of any distractions from his fuck pet. As Light gave him more control, responsibility carved a new sense of caring into L. Over the course of the investigation his defenses had melted as much as Light’s. Now with them both free of the Kira case, L wanted little else than to give Light all the love he wanted. He took Quillsh up on his offer to convert the Wammy family’s summer house into a home base and brought Light there after his final college exams finished. L called the house their love nest, teasing at first and then in earnest as he and Light accumulated more sentimental artifacts to fill their home and life together.

But there was the problem of Ryuk, who hung around pouting about how he’d never gotten to see anything fun. Light suggested that L allow him to give Ryuk something to do to keep the Shinigami occupied and out of their bedroom. Using the extensive backlog on L’s docket, Light went through finding cases and solving them, then sending Ryuk after the suspects with instructions to find a fun way to kill them. The last man he’d sent Ryuk after had killed several women and buried them in snow, letting the springtime melt reveal them. Apparently, torturing that jerk was too _boring_.

“I don’t have anything new right now,” Light shrugged. “If you check the kitchen, though, Quillsh brought in the newest harvest of apples from Wammy’s.”

“Oh, cool.” Ryuk’s wings swiped up and away. “Also, uh, the L guy’s car was in the driveway when I came by.”

Light’s cock fattened to full hardness. “L is back?”

“Sure.” Halfway through the wall, Ryuk sounded nonplussed. “I guess.”

Light threw his pen to the side and scrambled to remove his sweater and pants. He never liked to greet L clothed. Folding his things and setting them on his desk, Light reached behind and tugged the dildo from him. A long moan released as the plastic girth slid out with a slick pop. Once out, he set it in a bin for cleaning and found a jewel plug to insert. L liked the pink one; as Light pressed it inside himself, he imagined L’s fingers tracing the stretch of his hole, tapping the pink gem while he said, “ _So cute, kitten. You always make yourself so cute for me._ ”

Plug inserted, Light took a gold pillow from the couch and set it at the side of the door. He knelt; he bent his head down; and he waited, hearing the tell-tale slap of his master’s feet coming toward him.

A key in the study door (the one only L and Light had) turned and clicked. Light couldn’t help himself and stared upward to L, who stood in the door way with a half-smile on his face.

“You’re home, Master,” Light said. “I’m so happy you’re home.”

“I missed you, kitten.” L bent to eye-level and ran his hand through Light’s hair, curling a finger around his ear. “Aren’t you so pretty for Master? In your collar and everything. Did you wear it while I was gone?”

“Every day,” Light breathed. He leaned into L’s touch, searching for it. L stroked the circumference of the red leather collar, his finger brushing over the gothic L stitched into it. At the center was a silver ring, which matched the clip on the red leash L pulled from his pocket.

“I’ve got your favorite plug in.” Light shivered as L attached his leash. His nipples tightened, rosebud pink and at attention. “Do you want to see your kitty in your favorite plug, Master?”

“First, why don’t you come suck my cock?” L tugged the lead. “I think it misses your sweet mouth around it.”

Light crawled on hands and knees, cock aching between his legs as L led him to kneel in front of an overstuffed armchair. Legs spread wide, L settled on the seat and pulled his zipper down. Light whined and tried to reach to help but a pull of the leash rebuked him.

“Be patient, kitten,” L admonished. “You’ll get Master’s cock soon. I hope you weren’t so impatient while I was away. You know my kitten isn’t allowed come without Master’s permission.”

“Yes, Master.” Light ducked his head, contrite. “I didn’t come. I was a good kitten.”

“I knew you would be.” L untucked his cock and held it in his palm, pumping the thick hardness in strokes Light’s eyes trailed after. “I know you’re always my good kitten. Come closer and open your cute little mouth.”

Light opened his lips, letting his tongue peek out, and mewled as L fed him the tip. Mouth wrapped around it, Light bobbed and sucked until he took the entire cock length in his mouth. Where his first attempts to deep throat L made him cough, now Light’s mouth welcomed the familiar cock easily. L threaded his fingers through Light’s hair, tightening and tugging the strands as he began to give lazy thrusts into the wet hole. His other hand held the leash looped around his palm; both grips were firm and held Light perfectly in place.

“That’s it,” L coaxed. “There’s my sweet kitten. This is where you belong, on your knees getting your face fucked, isn’t it?”

He couldn’t speak, but Light didn’t have to. Instead he shone his worshipful eyes up toward Master – happy tears shining in them – and swallowed around his length. There was no other place in the world Light wanted to be than on L’s perfect cock, at the end of his master’s leash; it was absolutely divine.

**Author's Note:**

> *i return to the podium*
> 
> Okay, I will take the first question.
> 
> *a reporter in a big cowboy hat shoves up a microphone* "Why is Light so OOC in this? He would never give up being Kira for L!"
> 
> *i clear my throat, shuffle my speech cards again* Okay, but he would give up being Kira if L had a magic cock that fucked him until he fell in love. So. That's what it is.
> 
> *reporter who is just leopard with a microphone clenched in a paw* "Light is a total top! Why did you make him a subby mess?"
> 
> *i gesture for another juice box but my PR manager says no, so i smile nervously* Um, well, I like it when Light bottoms and is really subby, because that's, uh, more in-character as I see it. Also, I have dumb horny brain disorder so I just write what i think is hot most of the time.
> 
> *another reporter, also a leopard but they are wearing a cowboy hat, holds out a microphone* "Ryuk funny."
> 
> *i laugh and wipe sweat from my brow* Yes. Ryuk funny. That's all the time I have right now, but if you have any further questions, I'd like to direct you to the comment section below. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked the fic. I also want to hear if I wrote more fics in this AU, what sexy stuff you'd like to see L and Light doing or if there's a particular kink you'd want to see folded in. Okay. Thank you for reading. (if you are the person who made a tik tok abt my fic ... dude where's da link??)


End file.
